bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Silica
"Pure and Innocent"? - Mir Artonelico Silica? ('シリカ, Shirika)? '''is Neo Pureblooded β-type Hybrid Reyvateil, and a exact copy of Shurelia.? She currently resides in the Tower of Rebirth, in Solace Ciel , an alternate form of Soul Society in an entirely different dimension. Appearance Silica is a girl with white hair, which she keeps straight,but on each side, she has a braid with a saucer-shaped metal band. Her standard attire consists of a white robotic-like onepiece suit with puffed sleeves. She also wears long over the knee white boots, with translucent petal-like things on the top of her boots. During combat, she wears a robotic like armor known as "Seraphic Angel" (see equipment). Apparently, her suit requires her standard attire to work with. Her suit has a mask on with a crown-like shape on the top.The maskcovers the entire face until the mouth. The crown-like shape thing has a long metal thing that covers the entire hair. Her suit consits of a golden chest plate/ armor, with 2 wing-shaped guards attached to each side of the chest. On the bottom, she gains a cape and a robotic-like boots, with a green, high heeled like thing that covers the whole bottom of her boots. During her time in excaling, she wore a white,thin strap dress, and has a necklace like shape at the chest part. Personality Silica at first, shows a cold personality, this is also, similiar to crystal, is because of tragic incidents that happened in the past (in excalling, see history). She longs for a normal life, and being re-united with Crystal. She would be come serious and emotionless everytime she wears her armour, because she believes that it's her "shell that keeps her away from her emotions".Silica's true personality though, shows a kind-hearted girl, rarely getting mad at anything. Her gentle personality means that she does not like to fight with others, and longs for peace. She is also quite shy, much like her original, Shurelia (note: shurelia is a canon character, turned to a fanon, page in construction) She has absolutely no sense of direction, resulting in her getting lost extremely easily. This is caused due to a bug she has on her program, much like the original. The original (shurelia) had a bug on her program, which apparently cannot be fixed. Since she is an exact replica (having the same feautures, etc.) She inherits this bug, and because of this, no matter how many times you show her a map. History Silica was born in the Lab Excalling, a place where all kinds of humanoid-like beings are tested. She was made from scratch, like all the other reyvateil's similiar to a homonculus. Strictly speaking, she is an artificial life form, which takes a humanoid form. Her gender is female though. Her design was based on a so called "goddess" named Shurelia, but her design was modified for her to specialize in healing. There were actually 10 copies of her(shurelia), each specializing on a different skill. The only one who made it alive during the creation proccess was "Silica", also renamed as "The Healer". Unlike humans, she does not go through the baby-to-adult stage, Rather, she was built into a humanoid-like female that looks 7 years old. Unlike her original, she changes her form and ages, but it takes quite a long time, similiar to that as how a shinigami ages. She, like crystal, had to suffer many injections and training. Her goal was to heal as many wounds as she can when she gets injured. She was placed in Cell 213A After 5 years, crystal came. She was still 5 years old. They, along a fellow cell-mate, named Gig (again, canon to fanon) quickly became friends. She also hasn't changed her appearance at all over the past 5 years. She discovers that Crystal was put in a time chamber, which crystal had to train for 50 years, which made it look like 5 years. After the past 50 years, new members came, and they decided that it was time for different people to come and go. So she was killed in the process. But, instead of a Soul Repear doing Konso, she and Gig (everyone was killed because of Crystal, see? Crystal Yuki? , history) went into a time portal that was hidden deep in they're cell, and they were sucked into the time vortex, which led them to different times and dimensions. Plot coming soon Equipment Seraphic Angel: An armor which can withstand large amounts of spiritual pressure. It connects silica to the Tower of Rebirth, in solace ciel. Because she is a reyvateil, she would need to connect to her tower. Unlike all the normal reyvateil's, she does not need the tower to be alive, because that she has officially, died (Konso, etc.) Meaning to say, her triangular nuclear loop has become spiritually connected to her. Unlike other triangular nuclear loops, it is not connected to a tower run by an administrator, rather, connected to a ong network system. Her types are similar to that of I.P.D's, they are connected to the Infel Pira, much like she is connected to the Tower of Rebirth. Because the traits of her becoming a reyvateil is spiritually connected to her, her species is officially a reyvateil. But, to produce Song magic, she must wear that armor, in order to connect her to the Tower of Rebirth, it serves as a Linker to her (like how you connect to your friends through a chatting system, you get connected to a server first) and she gains her powers. *'''Flight Abilities:? '''She has the ability to fly freely with her armor's wings attached to the sides of her chest plate. Her boots also support this function by giving a levitational flight-proccess, which makes her suit lighter, due to it not touching the ground later on. Her armour's wings cannot move, but, at the black lines at the end, there are rocket parts, which makes her able to fly. She can control movement of her armour by moving her body and (optional) giving it sound commands in Hymmnos. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: Being a Neo Pureblooded β-type Hybrid Reyvateil, she was injected a lot of strange fluids. This made her spiritual pressure increase. She also uses her spiritual pressure to enhanced her song magic, which is stated to be immensley strong when supported with her spiritual pressure. Song Magic:? (NOTE:most ? content of explanation about song magic came directly from this website: ? http://artonelico.wikia.com/wiki/Song_Magic)? A form of magic that only Reyvateils can use, also known as "Imaginary Magic." When a Reyvateil wishes strong enough, the object of her imagination will become a physical object in reality.Reyvateils are the ones who craft the magic, but the energy needed for the physical manifestation is received from the Tower. This means that Reyvateils are connected to the Tower when they sing a Song Magic. (in silica's case, the Tower of Rebirth)More technically speaking, Song Magic, formally known as Hymmnos Words, are no more than an Hymmnos Extract? that is preinstalled in every single Reyvateil, called either EXEC_HYMME/. or METHOD_HYMME/., depending on the Song Server ? to which they are connected. Reyvateils all can customize this Extract with their own memories, feelings and sensations, which is what gives birth to every kind of Song Magic known so far. When a Reyvateil sings, she first sends her Dynamic H-Waves from her cosmosphere? to the Song Server, using for this the direct connection they all have, known commonly as the Tower of Life. Then, the Server generates Dynamic D-Waves based on the feelings contained in the Dynamic H-Waves sent by the Reyvateil, and then, sends them back. In the most basic Song Magic, this is displayed as a large orb of energy, while in more advanced Songs, it can have more unique and special appearances, depending on the singer. All of this is accompanied by the voice of the singing Reyvateil, and the instruments and choruses that compose the song according to what the Reyvateil imagines. Being a? Neo Pureblooded β-type Hybrid Reyvateil, she creates strong physical manifestations of song magic, and due to her tragic past, she has a lot of deadly song magics. But, because she was supposed to specialize in healing, most of her songs are gentle, and is mostly related to healing. *EXEC_HYMME_FILL_L:E:B:M/. : a song magic combination of Life Fill, Energy Fill, Blast Fill and Medi Fill. All these 4 song magics are known to be used and obtained by Shurelia. This song magic is able to heal the user or target tremedously, healing all abnormal status, wounds, poison, raising the endurance and agility of the person, as shown in silica's past. *EXEC_HYMNE_HEETHA/. : A song magic that focuses mainly on healing. It could hear sicknesses and be able to heal wounds and internal wounds. 'Trivia' silica, was based on a canon character, called? Shurelia Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character